leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shipping:List of canon shippings
---- Canon Shippings are Ships considered iron clad by general consensus. While there are people that consider anything that is tagged "Shipping" to be fan interpretations, it is more relative to say Shipping is to deal with anything deemed romantic, whether fan interpretation or with its roots in canon. To simply say "canon Ship" is to imply the couple in question is portrayed as romantically linked in the current timeline. In that respect, canon Ships are considered in terms of interaction as proof of love, rather than evidence or hints. What they do is fact, not speculation. List of canon shippings In general Canon pairings can be current or in the past, after a break-up, a division, or death. Marriage is a default canon, unless shown to be more political with no feelings involved. A number of characters have been married across most media, some marriages (generally marriages in the main handheld games) spanning into their spinoff material (the , a ). Ships canonically existing in the past are also still considered a form of canon even if they are not together in the present, as it still happened and factually apart of one's background. Simply put, it is considered "used to be" canon until they—if they choose—reunite. In the anime AccordShipping - Tonio and Alice BalanceShipping - Norman and Caroline Brock'sHormonesShipping |Lola| Episodes :A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!, Grating Spaces!, SS025 Facts :*They are spouses. :*They have ten children, including Brock, Forrest, and their . :*Flint tends to let Lola get away with things, unable to say no to her. Her powers of persuasion (her flirting) usually leads to compromise, generally in her favor. :*They were, at one point, the Pewter City Gym Leader. :*Their relationship is at the center of several dilemmas. Storyline :*Flint originally abandoned his wife and children to eke out a living as a . Between then and his return, so did Lola abandon the remainder of the family to do the same. Flint returned to care for the Pewter Gym and Brock's siblings once Brock left Pewter. :*Lola reappeared seasons later, taking over the Gym. Flint has, at some point, worried that Lola was getting tired of him, as she's known to start hobbies and drop them just as quickly; she admits he's the one thing she was never tired of. Name origins :Brock'sHormones is derived from the idea that Brock got his hormones from them (factoring in the amount of children they have). }} DivergentShipping |Erica| Episodes :Mean with Envy, Pacifidlog Jam Facts :* They are romantically linked. :*Their relationship was a cause for their actions towards a main character. Storyline :* Erica dreams of being the first couple to win the . :* Erica believed was trying to steal Joshua away from her when Joshua began avoiding Erica (due to the tenacity of her Contest training) and talking to May in result. }} ShakespeareShipping , Beat, and Juliet's , are also romantically linked. Name origins :Shakespeare is derived from their homage to 's famous play . }} TimeWarpShipping |Edna| Episode :Time Warp Heals All Wounds Facts :*They are spouses. :*They have a known daughter together, who gave them their granddaughter . :*Their relationship was a direct cause of the episode's plot. Storyline :*Prior to the beginning of the episode, Jonathan died due to an accident a year after leaving town; Edna, at the time before his departure, was pregnant with their daughter, and only tried to tell him the day he was leaving, chasing him down in hopes of catching him before he boarded the train. She did not make it. In denial of his death, Edna waited every day at the train station since. Given she is a grandmother by the time she is introduced indicates her level of devotion to her husband. :*Due to , her , and 's interference in the past, Edna is able to tell Jonathan that she's pregnant, altering their personal timeline. As a result, in the present, they are still married as an elder couple and help May hatch her . Name origins :TimeWarp is derived from the English name of the episode, as well as the depicted time travel and company experienced to correct their future. }} In the Pokémon Adventures manga FranticShipping - and GracefulShipping - Wallace and Winona TunnelShipping |Wanda| Facts :*They are in a serious, committed relationship. :*Their relationship results in marriage during the . Name origins :Tunnel is derived from their relationship, in both the manga and game, through the Rusturf Tunnel. }} In the Magical Pokemon Journey manga KaishaShipping - and ShurikenShipping - Walnut and Apricot SeasonShipping - Almond and Hazel In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga RocketShipping *3 * * *